


Our Own Victories

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, There's also a, Tsukishima is too in his own special way, Yamaguchi is such a caring boyfriend, and Akiteru is just a poor poor big brother, handjob, spoilers up to the 188th chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi visits Tsukishima on the evening of the day when they had their match against Shiratorizawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Victories

**Author's Note:**

> To tell the truth, I had the whole thing ready at the beginning of the month, even before the match ended. I went with the optimistic scenario but I had some ideas for how to rewrite it if the match ended differently. And now I’ve been wondering if I should post it now, right after the match ended, or wait a chapter or two to see how the plot unfolds after the match...
> 
> The very most initial idea came from these [manga caps](http://iliveonthenet.tumblr.com/post/128048672671/naff-nife-nice) (see my tags there? I’m in too deep...) and then Tsukishima’s injury happened and everything crystallized in my head.

“Oh, it’s you, Tadashi,” Akiteru said cheerfully after opening the door. 

“Hello, Akiteru-kun,” Yamaguchi greeted, coming inside Tsukishima’s house.

“Good job in today's match and, once again, congratulations on winning! Good luck in the nationals!” Akiteru ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair. “I’m really proud of all of you.”

“Especially Tsukki, right?” Yamaguchi smiled brightly at him. “But his injury gave everyone a scare. It’s good that it isn’t anything serious.”

“Yeah. Though he’s definitely dead tired. He kind of feel asleep in the bath,” Akiteru laughed. “And now he’s cooped in his room, probably not even moving from his bed.”

*

“Tsukki, it’s me, I’m coming in,” Yamaguchi knocked on Tsukishima’s bedroom door. There was no response but he came inside anyway. Tsukishima was lying on his bed with headphones on and eyes closed. Yamaguchi crouched on the floor beside his face and smiled lightly, observing his features.

“Don’t stare at me, it’s embarrassing,” Tsukishima grumbled all of sudden and looked at Yamaguchi, taking headphones off.

“Sorry, Tsukki. I was just wondering if you’re sleeping or not. And I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“I’m not.”

“Akiteru-kun said you fell asleep in the bath.”

“What? No. I just dozed off a bit in the hot water.”

“Yeah, yeah,’” Yamaguchi smiled again. “You’re probably sore all over, right? You played throughout the whole five sets of the match. And got injured too,” he held Tsukishima’s right hand delicately in his own. “Does it still hurt? I was really worried…”

“You didn’t have to,” Tsukishima grumbled again, a bit embarrassed. “And it doesn’t really hurt anymore.”

Yamaguchi hummed quietly in response and looked up for a bit.

“Hey, Tsukki, flip onto your stomach!” suddenly, Yamaguchi exclaimed loudly.

“Huh? Why?”

“Do it, please, it’s gonna be good, I promise,” Yamaguchi smiled mischievously. Tsukishima eyed him with suspicion but turned over anyway. Soon after he felt additional weight on the bed and Yamaguchi straddled his hips.

“If you’re sore it might hurt a bit at the beginning,” Yamaguchi warned and then started massaging Tsukishima’s shoulders. He was working his hands slowly and carefully, minding all of Tsukishima’s reactions. At first the blond was really tense, grunting quietly from time to time. But soon enough he eased into Yamaguchi’s touch.

“See? I told you,” Yamaguchi leaned down and whispered into Tsukishima’s ear.

“Yeah,” he answered quietly. “I never doubted you, you know?” his innocent comment made Yamaguchi blush. He straightened and started working his hands on Tsukishima’s back again. He was kneading sore and tired muscles, feeling them relax under his touch.

“Yamaguchi, that's enough already,” Tsukishima interrupted after some time.

“Eh? It doesn't feel good? Or are you bored of it?” Yamaguchi asked worriedly.

“No,” Tsukishima answered firmly. “Quite the opposite.”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi was confused.

“Raise your hips for a second,” when Yamaguchi listened, Tsukishima turned onto his back and nodded so Yamaguchi could sit down on him again.

“Tsukki, are you for real?” Yamaguchi asked and then grinded his hips into Tsukishima’s hard crotch.

“I’m tired, I’ve been feeling your weight on me all the time while you were touching me. You shouldn't be surprised, you know,” Tsukishima sounded slightly offended.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said playfully and reached into Tsukishima’s pants. “Should I do something about it?” he winked at him.

“You’re lucky that I’m so tired because if I had enough strength I would fuck you senseless into the mattress,” Tsukishima said quietly, his sharp gaze directed right at Yamaguchi.

“I’m sure. But now you have to do with only my hand,” Yamaguchi moved his hand slowly and teasingly.

“I can do at least this,” after a while Tsukishima sat up, supporting himself with his left arm and kissed Yamaguchi. “And what’s this anyway?” he smirked while palming Yamaguchi’s hard-on through his pants. “Do _you_ want _me_ to do _something_ about it, huh?”

“Then… together?” Yamaguchi said quietly, looking at Tsukishima’s lips and biting his own.

“Yamaguchi, sometimes you’re almost too much for me,” Tsukishima whispered and hungrily kissed Yamaguchi again. “Seriously, too much,” he repeated.

“No, Tsukki, wait!” Yamaguchi interrupted, when Tsukishima took both of their lengths in his hand, helping Yamaguchi.

“What?”

“Your hand! You shouldn’t…” Yamaguchi was genuinely concerned.

“I’ve told you already that you don’t have to worry. It’s not that bad,” he squeezed his fingers tighter and moved them as if to illustrate that everything was fine with his hand. And the sensation alone was enough to make Yamaguchi stop thinking about anything else.

*

“Sorry, Tsukki, I’m seriously sorry!” Yamaguchi was kneeling on the floor between Tsukishima’s legs and unwrapping Tsukishima’s bandage.

“It’s not your fault, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima sighed. “We both came so-”

“Tsukki, please!” Yamaguchi interrupted him, embarrassed.

“I’m just stating the facts. And why are you so worried about dirtying the bandages anyway?”

“It’s just… I don’t know,” he looked up at Tsukishima and smiled sheepishly. “It really doesn’t hurt?”

“No.”

“I’m glad then,” Yamaguchi absentmindedly stroked Tsukishima’s palm with his finger. “And you know, I’m really, really proud of you,” he looked up. “I know that you’ll probably tell me to shut up but, no matter what you yourself think, you were amazing during this match. You prevented Ushiwaka from scoring so many times!” Yamaguchi’s gaze was soft and full of happiness as he leaned down to place a delicate kiss on Tsukishima’s wound.

“You’re talking as if you weren’t.”

“Eh?”

“Why are you surprised? Your serves got so much better, you’re scoring points with them. Don’t talk like I’m the amazing one. Don’t belittle yourself and start believing in yourself more,” Tsukishima sounded a bit irritated.

“Yeah. Thanks, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiled brightly. He giggled when Tsukishima leaned down to kiss him. But they had to hurriedly break apart as the door opened and Akiteru popped his head inside:

“The dinner’s ready. Do you wanna eat it here or-” he suddenly fell quiet, his eyes opening wide. “Are you two for real?” Akiteru mumbled under his breath and then cleared his throat. “Come eat with us. And air the room then, please. It’s fine to do whatever you want but…” he tried to sound like a responsible older brother but his voice cracked and he whined quietly while leaving them alone: 

“I don’t even have a girlfriend!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Akiteru, Saeko is on her way!
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/136110323021/spoilers-up-to-the-188th-chapter-to-tell-the).
> 
> File name: WHAT - all I have to say is: poor Akiteru, I feel you, Akiteru, I probably am Akiteru, 'cause my lil bro is getting frisky with his girlfrend while I don't have a boyfriend


End file.
